A stator core used for a motor includes tooth parts around which windings are wound and yoke parts formed on the outer side of the tooth parts in regard to a radial direction to be continuous with the tooth parts. A core for a rotary machine described in Patent Reference 1 includes tooth parts and core back parts (yoke parts), wherein each tooth part is formed of oriented silicon steel sheets (oriented electromagnetic steel sheets) and each core back part (yoke part) is formed of non-oriented silicon steel sheets (non-oriented electromagnetic steel sheets).